The Joys of Being Young and in Love
by Lunalovegoodatheart16
Summary: When Fred finds Hermione alone in a bar, what will he do? Will their friendship blossom into something more? Read to find out.
1. Firewhiskey

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize. **  
Chapter One  
Hermione sighed as she walked into the Three Broomsticks.  
"Firewhiskey," she said to the bar keeper. He pulled a bottle of the clear, foul smelling liquid and poured her a shot, which she promptly gulped down with her head tilted back. Se motioned for another one. Little did she know that one of the Weasley twins was watching her.  
In hers slightly tipsy state, she obviously couldn't tell which twin this was, like she normally would have been able to. The twin sidled up to her and sat beside her.  
Hermione was still unclear as to whom this twin was, so she stared at him. Seeing her gaze, he cleared it up for her muddled mind.  
"It's Fred," he answered to her puzzled gaze. She nodded her head in understanding.  
"Why are you here?" Hermione asked before chugging another shot of firewhiskey.  
"I think you've had enough," Fred said gently taking the full again shit glass out of her hand. She fought back slightly, but not enough for Fred to not be able to take the glass out of her hand.  
"Why are you here?" Hermione repeated.  
"I might ask you the same thing," Fred countered. Hermione looked down at her lap, and then at Fred again.  
"Did Ron break up with you?" Fred asked quietly. It looked like Hermione would say no, that everything was okay. But she ended up nodding her head yes, Ron did break up with her.  
"He left me... for... for a French muggle." Fred scoffed at this. Then he realized that she was being serious.  
"Really? He left you for a muggle? Hermione started crying.  
"Don't cry love, you are amazing, beautiful, and scary smart," Fred said, "He doesn't deserve you." Hermione looked at Fred with a puzzled look in her face.  
"What?" Fred asked.  
"Why did you call me 'love'?" Hermione asked. Fred very promptly turned beet red.  
"Um, uh, I, I don't.. Because I did!" Fred finally stuttered out.  
"No, don't be embarrassed, I like it. Ronald never called me that," Hermione smiled.  
"Alright, love," Fred put the emphasis on 'love'. Before Fred could protest, Hermione kissed Fred on his lips. It didn't last long, no more than ten seconds, but it was enough to leave both Fred and Hermione breathless.  
"Uhm, I better go," Hermione said.  
"No, Hermione. I will take you home. I saw how much you drank. Lets go." Fred interjected.  
"No, it's fine, I can handle going home alone." Hermione protested.  
"Dammit, Hermione, I'm taking you home."  
"Alright," Hermione sighed.  
They walked to Fred and George's flat that they had gotten when they bought the shop. Fred lay Hermione down on his bed, as she had passed out on the couch.  
Fred changed and lie down in the couch. He thought about what Hermione had said to him earlier in the evening.  
No, don't be embarrassed, I like it. Ronald never called me that.  
Those two sentences repeated in his mind over and over again.  
"Oh, Merlin, her smile is going to drive me mad,"  
He smiled, when he thought about Hermione, and with that, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Brand New Couple

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.**

Chapter two

When Hermione woke up, the sun streaming throught the curtains was blinding. She sat up and instantly regret it. She lay back down very slowly, and realized with a start that she was in a strange bed. Not knowing where she was, she called out.

"Hello?"

Fred came in a moment later. At least she thought it was Fred.

"Morning," replied the twin.

"What happened last night?" Hermione groaned, holding her head in an attempt to block out the light and the pain. She was unsuccessful.

"I found you at the Three Broomsticks drinking fire whiskey, so, being the gentleman I am, I took you my flat, you passed out on the couch, so I let you sleep in my bed, and I crashed on the couch." Fred answered. He didnt mention the kiss, hoping Hermione wouldn't remember it.

"Did anything else happen last night?" Hermione asked. _Well, shit._ Fred thought. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her to know the truth, either.

"Um, well, you see... you kinda, of, um, uh, kissed me..." Fred answered nervously.

"Did I now?" Hermione replied. He could tell she didn't believe him.

"Yes," Fred answered. "I'm going to go get you some hangover potion."

Hermione lay back down and started to doze off, when Fred walked throught the door with a glass of a deep purple liquid, which Hermione assumed was the hangover potion. Fred handed her the tall glass, and Hermione drank it quickly, wanting the pain behind her head to leave.

The pain left almost instantly, once the last drop slid down her throat. She also started to remember fragments of the memory of last night.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh, Merlin, Fred I'm so sorry. I didn't think I'd actually _kissed _you!"

"Don't be sorry, Love. Quite truthfully, it was amazing."

"Really?" Hermione sounded surprised.

"Yeah, don't be afraid to do it again," Fred joked. Hermione took this as an invitation to kiss Fred for a minute, and disapparate to her apartment.

"Wow," Fred sighed. Fred didn't know what this meant for his and Hermione's relationship. Were they still only friends? Or something more?

Meanwhile, in Hermione's apartment, similar thoughts were going through her head. Only she was more at a loss of _what _exactky she was supposed to think. She had no idea why she has disapparated; she knew she should go back, but she didn't want to face the embarrasment.

There was a loud _crack _heard Fred.

"Hermione?"

"In here, Fred." Hermione cursed herself for not putting up wards to prevent people from apparating and flooing to her apartment directly. She really didn't want to talk or see Fred right now.

"How did you know it was me?" Fred asked in an awed voice.

"You and George sound _nothing_ alike." Hermione stated. _Yeah, and I didn't just kiss George and disapparate, either._

"Sure, but our own MOTHER cant't tell us apart by our frigging _looks!_"

"I guess I'm just special, then!" Hermione giggled, forgetting to be embarrased.

"You sure as hell are Hermione! You had better not let Malfoy or any other oerson on this planet tell you otherwise." Fred complimented. Hermione blushed from the roots of her hair down her neck. This time Fred initiated the kiss.

"Does this mean we're together, now?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. I think it does, Mione." Fred looked into her chocolate eyes and she into his ocean ones, and they kissed again.

**A/N Aww! They got together! You know what would make my day? A review. All you gotta do is type a few words in the rectangular box below, and then press the box that says 'post review'. Thank you to NikkiT453 and adrianiforever for following my story!**


	3. A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.**

Chapter 3

**Fred**

The next day, Fred woke up happier than he had been since the war. Maybe it was because he had found the love of his life at last or maybe it was because he didn't have to work today, and could spend a majority of it with Hermione. Either way it involved her. Fred got up and showered and dressed up instead of down, as he usually did on his days off of work. He knew it would please Hermione. After he had gotten dressed, and tamed his unruly hair, he went into the kitched and prepared breakfast for himself and George. When they had moved out of the Burrow, and would no longer have their mum's wonderful cooking, one of them had needed to learn to cook. As George can't make simple toast, it had been Fred to take a class. He had greatly enjoyed the class, and cooking in general, so he had stuck with it, and improved more and more over the years.

George walked from his room freshly showered. dressed and groomed, ready for a day of work with Lee and Verity. Lee hadn't originally been working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but when he had gottne laid off of his job from the ministry, George and Fred offered him a job and he excepted.

Fred hurried and ate as fast as he could.

"In a hurry, are we?" George asked, amused at how fast Fred was shoveling food in his mouth.

"Yes, actually. I'm going to surprise Hermione today." Fred replied absentmindedly.

"Er.. I didn't realize you two were a couple." George said confused. "When did this come about?"

"Yesterday," Fred said quickly, not wanting George to think he had been keeping things from him.

George nodded.

"See ya later, Georgie," Fred said.

George raised his hand in good bye, as he had a mug of hot coffee raised to his mouth.

**Hermione**

Hermione was sitting st her kitchen table eating a bowl of muggle cereal. She preferred muggle to the wizarding kind, as the magic kind ran from your spoon when you tried to scoop them up. So here Hermione was eating a bowl of good old fashioned Cheerios.

She heard a loud _crack _of apparition. Seh jumped when she heard,

"Hello, Love," over her shoulder.

She drew her wans with the speed of an Auror and pointed it at the intruder's neck, much like in her third year with Draco Malfoy. She relaxed when she saw the familiar ginger hair, blue eyes and freckles.

"Don't _scare _me like that, Fred!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But, Mione, It's just so fun!" Fred teased. Fred took advantage of Hermione's shock, and kissed her lips. Hermione deepened the kiss, much to Fred's surprise. The kiss quickly stopped.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"We, are going on our first date," Fred stated matter of factly, still hokding Hermione in his arms.

"I'd better go get ready," Hermione muttered into Fred's chest.

"Hurry back," Fred murmured into Hermione's hair. Hermione reluctantly pulled away, and got dressed, put on her usual makeup, plus more. She straightened her hair, using a spell Ginny had taught her.

When she was finally ready, she walked into the living room where Fred was sitting on the couch. Fred was shocked. to say the very least. He hadn't known anyone could look as gorgeous as Hermione did right then. Hermione wore a navy blue, lace trimmed skirt, a white camisole paired with a black leather jacket, ballet flats, and sheer black tights. She had on her usual, faint black eyeliner and mascara, but she had added a silvery-grey and dark grey eye shadow, creating a smoky eye effect. Her cheeks had on medium pink blush and pale pink lipstick.

"You look stunning, Mione." Fred said after getting over the shock of Hermione's beauty.

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione said. "You look rather handsome as well,"

"Thanks," Fred replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's, but may I ask where we are going?" Hermione asked, her curiosity winning out.

"No, you may not ask, it's a surprise!" Fred said mischieviously.

Let's find out, then!" Hermione said.

Fred took her by the crook of her arm, and with a _crack_, they were sitting at a beautiful lake in the middle of a clearing in a forest. There was a picnic basket and a blanket set out by the edge of the lake.

"Its's amazing, Fred! Thank you so much!" Hermione gasped, grabbing Fred around his neck and hugged him.

"It's really no trouble, Love." Fred lied. He knew it had taken him half the night to set this up. But who wants to know?

**Fred**

Hermione looked out over the lake. It really looked quite poetic. And artistic. There were a family if ducks swimming across the lake, creating ripples in the water. There were lily pads with frogs sitting on them. And flowers. And cat's tail. To be truthful, it looked brilliant.

_**Flashback**_

He and George had found this clearing while looking for gilly weed for a potion. George had been looking through a bunch of shurbs and small trees and other vegetation, when he had accidently gone through to the other side.

"Freddie, come here, ya gotta see this!" George's voice had been muffled and Fred had almost not heard him, as I had my head stuck in some bushes, too. Fred had just found the gilly weed, a whole field of the stuff growing, but walked over to see what George wanted. Both were speechless the first time they saw this place.

_**End of flashback**_

"Ready for some lunch, or would you like to go for a ride first?" Fred asked.

"What kind of ride?" Hermioe asked, suspicious.

"A row boat, of course. I know about your little fear of heights, Mione." Fred explained.

"Oh. Thank you." Hermione siad, surprised that he hadn't suggested they go flying on his broom.

"Let's go for a ride before we eat," Hermione confirmed.

**A/N Kind of a cliffie! The rest of the date will be in the next chapter. Thank you to BazingaLover, and KW3397 for reviewing, and thank you to Iceprincess22454, KW3397 for favoriting my story! **


	4. The Burrow

**I don't own anything you may recognize.**

**A/N sorry for not posting in forever! I have been unbelievably busy.**

Chapter four

"Left, left!" Hermione cried out. "No, no, your other left!" Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

"It's not my fault that I'm apparently rubbish at rowing a boat!" Fred had seen muggles do it time and time again, but they made it look incredibly easy. He was much more coordinated on a broom. Hermione, on the other hand, excelled at rowing the boat.

"My father used to take me and my mum out to the lake each and every summer, and while my mum sat on the beach, reading a book me and my dad would row out to the middle of the lake and fish." Hermione had explained to Fred when he asked how she was so good at this.

"I think it's time we ate lunch," Fred said after about another hour. "I'm starving." Hermione agreed and she rowed back to the shore. Fred jumped out of the boat and sat down on the blanket, and Hermione followed.

Once Hermione was seated on the blanket, and shed her leather jacket, Fred unpacked the food.

"Bouillebaise?!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "I haven't had bouillebaise since the summer before third or fourth year when mum and dad took me to France!"

"I remember you said you like it quite a lot when Beauxbatons came to Hogwarts and they had all of that French food." Fred reminisced.

They finished eating around one in the afternoon.

"I like you alot, Fred." Hermione said as they watched the ducks, who had returned afterFred and Hermione had left the water.

Hermione could feel the vibrations in Fred's chest when he said, "I like you, too, Mione." they lay on the blanket and held hands. They talked about Hogwarts, their old professors, friends, the DA, anything and everything they could think of.

A few hours later, after the date was over, it was decided that Hermione would stay at the flat that night, as the next day was Sunday, and they would just go to dinner at the Burrow together. They had an announcement to make, anyways,

Fred slept on the couch that night, much to Hermione's dismay. She would have gladly slept on the couch, but Fred was having none of it. He had insisted that she would be _much _more comfortable in his bed. Hermione reluctantly agreed.

The next morning, Hermione woke with a start. Fred was getting ready to go downstairs and open the shop. Hermione got out of bed.

"And where do you think you are going?" Fred asked.

"I'm helping out in the shop today," Hermions stated as if it were obvious.

"No, you're not, Mione." Fred argued.

"Yes, I an, Fred. George doesn't work today, and neither does Lee or Ver._ I'm helping._"

"Hermione-"

"Fred." Hermione countered sternly.

"Fine. But I'm paying you for working." Fred compromised.

"No, you'red not paying me. I want to help. Payment indicates that I have to do it." Hermione said.

"I'm paying you! Either get payed or don't help at all!" Fred snapped.

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

Fred and Hermione went downstairs to the shop to straighten the shelves before the opened up.

_Stubborn woman. _Fred thought.

_Bloody impossible man._ Hermione thought. After the shelves were neat and stocked, they opened.

"Would you do the honor of opening Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Mione?" Fred said in a sort of grandeur.

"Of course, Freddie." Hermione answered, flipping the sign from CLOSED to OPEN, and unlocked the doors using a simple 'alohomora'. She turned the display outside on. Hermione had her very first customer a few minutes later. Guess who it was?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione growled at Draco.

"Is that any way to treat a paying customer?" Draco said with that God awful smirk on his face.

"It is if they're annoying ferrets like you." Fred said appearing by Hermione's side. "What do you want, or have you just come to terrorize us? If it's the latter, you can just leave." Fred said.

"I need a.. er.. yellow, uh, pygmy puff," Draco sounded embarrassed. "For my daughter, Eleanor," he added quickly.

"Alright," Fred reached into the cage and pulled out a yellow ball of fur.

"How much?"

"Ten galleons." Fred and Hermione said in unison. Draco reached into his coat pocket and pulled out ten, large, round, bronzy-gold coins.

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" Fred's voice was full of sarcastic happiness.

"You too, Weasels." Draco didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"I know he isn't the sharpest quill in the shop, but how thick can you get?" Fred wondered out loud in referral to the sarcasm Draco hadn't picked up on.

"Oh, Freddie. Be nice. He isn't _that _dim. But you are _much _smarter." Hermione kissed Fred on his chin, standing on her tip toes to shorten the distance between them.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, after the Draco incident. At about five, Fred closed the shop so they could get ready for dinner at the Burrow.

"I had _no idea_ how many customers you have each day," Hermione said when she flopped on to the couch in the flat.

"Regretting helping out?" Fred teased.

"No, makes me glad I helped." Hermione said. "We better get ready."

"Yeah, I guess." Fred agreed tiredly.

Hermione showered and put on a pair of black jeans and a light blue jumper, knowing that was Fred's favorite color. Fred just kept the clothes he had worn to work that day on, so they flooed there when Hermione was ready.

"The Burrow!" Hermione called clearly as she tossed the floo powder in the fireplace, and Fred followed close behind.

"Fred! Hermione! So good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, giving them each a peck on the cheek. "But why did you arrive together..?" Mrs. Weasley sounded puzzled for a moment, but then a look of surprise, recognition, and happiness appeared on her face. "Are you two... together?" She whispered. Fred nodded.

"But don't say anything, we want to surprise everyone else at dinner." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley nodded her okay, just as well, because Harry, Ginny and Teddy arrived next.

"Teddy!" Hermione cooed over the little one year old in Ginny's arms. Ginny and Harry Potter had officially adopted Teddy after the war, which had left the little child an orphan.

"Heymeynee!" The toddler yelled, attempting to say Hermione's name. Everyone giggled and laughed and Ginny passed Teddy to Hermione. He grabbed a lock of Hermione's long hair and began to wave it around.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hermione scolded the baby gently. Teddy wasn't a fussy child, so he didn't mind being passed to Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Angelina and Penelope. Everyone (mostly the women) fuss over Teddy, as he was the only grandchild, not by blood but everyone thought of him as family.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen with a bit of excitement in her voice. Everyone sat down by their partner at the table. Penelope sat by Percy, Fleur next to Bill, Angelina next to George, and of course Hermione next to Fred. Ron was missing, it seemed everyone noted when they saw his empty seat.

After the dessert had been served, Ginny and Harry stood up.

"We have an announcement!" Harry said. "I'm pregnant!" Ginny cried excitedly. There were calls of 'Congratulations!', 'Another grandbaby!' and just squeals of excitement.

After Harry and Ginny's announcement, Fred stood up and gestured to Hermione. Hermione stood up nervously. "Me and Mione are together!" Fred said. There were more murmurs of congratulations and Charlie even said, "I thought you and Ron were dating?"

"No. Ron, uh, um. He, er..." Hermione tried to stutter out.

"Ickle Ronniekins left Mione for a French muggle." Fred stated as Hermione was close to breaking down. Fred saw this and he said goodbye and apparated Hermione to his flat.

"Shh, Mione it's OK. I've got you." Fred said as he rubbed small circles on her back. Fred and Hermione fell asleep like that on the couch.

**A/N This chapter kinda sucked. I'm gonna post another chapter if I get three reviews on this chapter. Kay? And I was kinda emotional after reading a fanfic called _There She Stayed_ ****by Hermioneweasleypotterriddle. It is extremely sad, it made me cry. It was pretty good. You should go read it if you like Fremione (Which I'm guessing you do if your reading my fanfic..) Warning though: You WILL cry, don't even try to deny it. yeah. BYE! :)**


	5. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**HEYY! I got more than three reviews so thank you! I'm in a very good mood, I'm listening to Avril Lavigne, I caught my crush staring at me today (hopefully he doesn't read fanfiction), and I met the amount of books I had to read for 2nd quarter for CA! SO YEAY! CHAPTER 5!**

**Oh. Um. I don't want to sound bothersome, but if you have an Instagram, could you go follow my Harry Potter account? It's imma_potterhead**

**Oh. Hey. BRO. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up in Fred's arms with his nose in her hair, which was swept out on Fred's chest. She stretched out. Fred stirred and opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked at Hermione.

"Feeling better, Love?" Fred asked groggily.

"Much. Thank you, Fred." She mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Do you have to work today?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly, yes." Fred groaned. "I'd much rather spend the day with you."

"Aw! How sweet! I could help out again. Maybe I should just work at the shop, if I'm going to be around so often." Hermione joked.

"I'd love that." Fred said very seriously.

"Alright," Hermione said equally serious.

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

"We have to get ready, then." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh. I guess." Fred said sounding like a three year old, when he dragged out the word 'guess'. Hermione got up and walked into Fred's room, where his bathroom was, and took a shower. She turned the hot water on and washed her hair, and her body. She got out, dried her hair, and wrapped a towel around her.

"Shit." Hermione had forgotten her clothes at her apartment. "_Accio Hermione's clothes,_" She said, hoping it would work. It didn't. She walked out into the living room where Fred was, but not before making sure she was completely covered.

"What happened, Love?" Fred said.

"I don't have any clothes to wear." Hermione confessed.

"Alright, you can borrow a shirt of mine and just wear the pants you wore yesterday, if you like." Fred offered.

"Thank you. One problem. No underwear." Fred seemed stumped.

"Uh. You could just wear your underwear from yesterday, or I could run to your apartment and grab you some." Fred said.

"Could you run to my apartment," Hermione asked softly, a blush creeping up her neck, making itself known.

"Of course, Love. Go ahead and grab a shirt from my room, I'll be back faster than you can say 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' three times fast!" Fred said as he Disapparated to her apartment.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," She said as she walked into Fred's room and opened a drawer and grabbed what looked to be an old Gryffindor Quidditch team shirt from 1995. She heard a loud _crack_ as Fred apparated back into the apartment.

"Here you go, m'lady," Fred said as he bowed deeply to the girl in a fluffy white towel.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She giggled, and Fred handed her the underthings. Hermione walked back into the bathroom and put on her underclothes, _scourgify_ied her pants, and then put the Quidditch shirt on, after her pants.

Hermione walked into the living room feeling like a drowning animal in the extremely large shirt on her petite frame.

"Fred, I feel silly. This shirt is _way_ too big for me." Hermione complained.

"I think you look cute!" Fred protested.

"Fine," Hermione grumbled.

"It's time to open the shop, Mione." Fred called from the doorway.

The day at the shop was not particularly eventful. They sold merchandise, and took a lunch break at noon, but nothing else happened.

Hermione spent the night in Fred's arms, the first real time sleeping beside each other in a bed. Hermione liked it, and by the look on Fred's face in the morning, he liked this new sleeping arrangement, as well. Hermione woke up in Fred's arms and Fred woke up with Hermione is his arms. Fred was really starting to love the brightest witch of her age, and Hermione was starting to love the greatest prankster of his age.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have writer's block! Grr. Anyway, I have been busy, I'm cleaning my room and covering my walls with posters and artwork I did last year and in elementary school, and just pictures and collages. I have been trying to make them sound as British as possible, but since I'm American, I don't know how they sound. So if you would write a review, and tell me how I did, I will update faster!**


	6. The Curse

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner. I went back to school on the third and I have had tests, homework and violin practice to keep me busy. So sorry. And if you still want to follow my HP instagram account, I changed the name to lovegoodnation **

**Disclaimer: If you still think I'm the Queen, I think you should check your priorities. Would I be on Fanfiction? Nope. **

**I only own Henry and Alice.**

**Oh one more thing. I'm writing this at like 12:30 AM, so sorry for the suckishness.**

**On to chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

"Do I have to go to work today, Fred?" Hermione asked while Fred was getting dressed.

"Not if you don't want to. George, Lee, and Verity are working today, so we don't need extra help. You can stay in bed all day, if you like." Fred answered while brushing his teeth.

"Yes, please." Hermione mumbled into her pillow. It was Wednesday, which she was very greatful for, but she was very emotionally drained for some reason. She was sluggish, had no desire to have breakfast, which was very unusual. Normally, her stomach sounded like a dying whale when she woke up, but today she felt full. That was a first. She was sweating everywhere. She hoped she was alright.

"Are you alright, Mione?" Fred asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah." Hermione lied. She felt terrible. She hated lying, but she hated worrying people even more. She would just sleep for a few more hours, then she would feel better. Yes, that's it. She was just sleep deprived. She drifted back to sleep for what felt like five minutes when she heard the front door close. Who ever had came in sneaked into the bedroom and watched Hermione, who was feigning sleep.

"Mione," Fred whispered. "Have you been asleep all day?" She nodded.

"Wait. What do you mean 'all day'? I've been asleep since five minutes ago."

"Uh, Mione, It's nine o' clock." Fred said sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shreaked. "Oh, God, Fred. I feel sick." Hermione groaned.

"D'you want me to floo to St. Mungo's and get a mediwitch to come?" Fred asked.

"Please, Fred hurry. I feel absolutely dreadful." Hermione complained in a very quiet voice. Fred hurried to the fireplace, threw in a pinch of floo powder, and called out 'St. Mungo's', and away he went. He passed numerous fireplaces till he spotted one with hurt witches and wizards walking around, usually accompanied by a mediwitch or wizard, sometimes not.

He stepped out of the fireplace and sped-walked to the front desk. A cheerful woman with shoulder length black hair, a pale complexion, green eyes, and a name tag that read 'Alice' sat behind the massive marble desk.

"May I help you, Mister?" She chirped.

"Yes, my girlfriend, Hermione, is very sick and I don't know what's wrong with her. She was too weak to come here, so I was wondering if you could get someone to come check on her?" Fred asked hurriedly.

"Of course!" she said cheerfully. She said a simple incantation, waved her wand in a sideways eight formation, and a tall, dark skinned man stood beside Fred.

"My name is Mediwizard Henry, how may I help you?"

Instead of Fred answering, Alice answered.

"You need to come to this young man's home and check on his sick girlfriend, Hermione."

"Hermione? What's her full name?" Henry asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Fred answered simply.

"The war hero! Wow, this is an exciting day for me!" Henry said.

Fred led Henry to the flat, and showed him Hermione, who was sweating even more now, her hair was plastered to her neck and fore head. She had kicked all of the blankets off of the bed and onto the floor. She thrashed around for a minute more, before Hnery spoke.

"Fred, could you wake her up for me?"

"OK. Mione, Love, wake up for me." Fred said gently. Hermione's eyes shot open, and her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her pupils were dilated.

"Oh, dear," Henry whispered.

"What? What's wrong with her? Can you help her?" Fred spoke so fast that the words came out in a jumble.

"Well, I'm afraid that Ms. Granger is suffering from a curse that is extremely rare." Fred paled considerably.

"We will research, but I'm not promising anything. Ms. Granger may die if we don't find the correct counter curse."

Henry apparated out of the room, back to St. Mungo's.

"Why? Why does this happen to her? To me? What did we do to deserve this?" Fred sobbed.

**A/N OH NO! What kind of curse do you think she has? Will they save her? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**


	7. Who Can Cure It?

**A/N HEY ALL! Today is my parents' anniversary, so. Before we eat dinner and have cheesecake (my mom makes the best cheescake ever), I decided to post a chapter for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Now let's find out what's wrong with Hermione.**

Chapter 7

"God dammit. Dammit. Shit." Fred was past crying. He was angry. He knew it had something to do with Hermione's scar, which Bellatrix had given her during the war, but he didn't know exactly what was wrong with it. He hadn't been there when Bellatrix tortured her. The scar on her left forearm had started to glow like fire after Mediwizard Henry had left. Flickering gold, red, orange and yellow. It had scared Fred, as it was usually just a raised, pale pink scar. Was it like a muggle infection? Or a wizard infection? Fred had never heard of a wizard infection, but had heard of muggle infection from Hermione. Maybe because it had been caused by magic, it could be a very rare infection that is only known to wizards? Fred had no idea and his head was starting to hurt from all the thinking. He lay down next to Hermione who was sleeping peacefully after Henry had instructed Fred not to wake her again, to avoid another frightening reaction. Fred finally got to sleep around two A.M. and he really didn't want to leave Hermione alone to go to work. He didn't want her to wake up. But he wasn't sure she would wake up at all until they found a cure for what she was suffering from.

Henry had said it was a very, very, _very_ rare curse. Apparently the knife Bellatrix used had some sort of enchantment on it, so that what ever harm was inflicted, would never fully heal. Unless, of course someone knew the right charm. Which someone, very high up in the magical society did. Luckily, they were good friends with said someone. Remus Lupin. The werewolf. Very few people knew how advanced in the Defense Against The Dark Arts, despite him having taught it for a year at Hogwarts. Fred guessed that since he was what he was, no one really believed how skilled he was. Look at the other Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers. They were complete rubbish.

Fred woke up with a crick in his neck, and his back hurt like hell. Maybe a side effect of staying up half the night? Possibly. Fred groaned and sat up slowly to find Hermione missing from the bed.

"HERMIONE?!" Fred shouted frantically.

"Yeah?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Fred questioned.

"What d'you mean. It's what people usually do in the morning," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Do you not know what happened last night?" Fred whispered. Hermione shook her head no. Fred explained what had happened in great detail, while Hermione's face grew paler and paler as the story progressed.

"Fred. I know what's happening. This has been happening since that happened. It's no big deal." Hermione answered expertly.

"You know, for being the brightest witch of her age, you sure are bloody stupid." Fred told her.

"Hermione. Mediwizard Henry told me you could _die _from this. It's an extremely rare curse that goes back millions of centuries. And only one person can fix it." Fred continued.

"Well who? Why didn't they just come over and cure me?" Hermione sounded vaguely annoyed.

"Remus Lupin."

"Well call him over and have him cure me!" Hermione shouted in Fred's face. Fred guessed it was a side effectof the curse. Her being grumpy and annoyed half of the time and bright as sunshine the other half.

**A/N: CLIFFIE! I'm sorta evil. Just joking. I'm not evil. What if Remus can't fix Hermione? OH NO! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! oh. wait. I DO know what happens! I've already written the next chapter! anyways sorry for the short chapter. Until next time, my lovely readers. OH. REVIEW PLEASE? I'd love you forever. **


	8. Hermione Has To Go WHERE?

**A/N HEYYYYYYYYY WASSUP? im in a random mood right now and i have no idea why. Im listening to Summer Love and it is the greatest song ever by One Direction. I know Ellie is proud of me. lol. I know shes reading this because she has been kicking my butt telling me to do this. When in reality I should be kicking her butt on continuing her one direction fanfic. IM JUST JOKING ELLIE! LOVE YOU LOTS ELLIE! we have a very special relationship. ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You still read these?**

Chapter 8

"Hermione it's not that simple. He is currently in Romania dealing with his 'furry little problem'. He wants to take a type of medicine that will stop him from being a werewolf anymore. And since he is the only werewolf on the good side, he is the only person in the world who can help you. Only werewolves have this special type of magic, and seeing as we have no way to communicate with him, we have no way of curing you." Fred broke down crying.

"Bullshit. We will drag Lupin's sorry ass here if it is the last thing I ever freaking do." Hermione spat. Definitely a side effect. Hermione would never act this way normally.

With that being said, Hermione spun on the spot and disappeared with a loud _crack _and Fred quickly followed. They didn't know wxactly where Lupin was, they had about a ninety percent chance of being splinched. That didn't happen, thankfully. Fred really didn't think that apparating was a very good idea, but he remained silent on the matter, he didn't want Hermione turning on him. He loved her, but he couldn't deal with the fact that Hermione could die any moment now, and he really didn't want her last moments of her giving him the cold shoulder.

"H-Hermione? Fred?" Came Lupin's timid voice. "Why are you here?" The scars on his face and hands were less pronounced then when they last saw him, and he was even paler.

"We need your help. Hermione has a curse," Fred went on to explain the curse in great detail to Lupin.

"O-Oh no..." Lupin whispered.

"What?!" Fred and Hermione exclaimed together.

"I'm afraid it's too late, I have gone through enough treatment that the magic that would have saved Hermione has left my body. I'm dreadfully sorry." Lupin said softly.

"BULLSHIT!" Fred screamed. "Why? SHIT. GOD DAMN IT! WHY?!"

"I am truly sorry Fred. I'm sure you can figure something out."

"No. Healer Henry told us that you were the only person alive today that would be able to help us." Fred trailed off.

"Of course!" Lupin exclaimed, looking extremely happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Fred growled. Hermione had dropped out of the converst=ation long ago.

"I just realized. When I was in Hogwarts this exact thing happened. Hermione is only the third person in history to have ever suffered from this. Bathilda Bagshot, Lily Evans, and you." Lupin said.

"Harry's mum had this too?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes. But, besides the point, I was able to help Lily, but Bathilda was a different story. As you may know, she was born in the 1700's, and I had not been born yet." Lupin continued.

"There weren't any werewolves on the good side back then, so she had to use a werewolf that was good, and pure that was dead. She had to find a werewolf from beyond the grave. So, basically she died, she found a werewolf from the past that had died, and that brought her back from beyond the grave." Lupin explained.

"So how exactly do I find a werewolf from beyond the grave?" Hermione questioned.

"You find a grave, Bathilda found one in Godric's Hollow, and you say a special incantation. That incantation is _Bolidia Hyteriao._"

"_Bolidia Hyteriao. _Do you have to hold your wand in a special sort of way?"

"Yes. You have to hold it in your left hand, with your elbow bent at twenty five degrees. You have to be facing the grave of the chosen werewolf, too." Lupin said.

"Is that it?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Lupin told them.

"Thank you for all of your help." Fred and Hermione said in unison.

**A/N HEYYYY sorry for the short chapter. HERMIONE MIGHT MAKE IT! I dunno if this will make you cry your eyes out or make you smile just yet so we will have to see. If I get five reviews I will update again.**


End file.
